Thoughts Of Her Return
by RemainByMe
Summary: What if Terra got out of her 'prison' , but came to tell the Titans? But Raven had a thing for BB? This is everyone even Terra's thoughts of her returning. I will tell how she got out , but not in the first chapter. Rated T, minor cussing may occur .


A.N. What if Terra got out of her 'prison'? I will explain how she got out, but later. I have Raven's thoughts and feelings towards Terra, but I made her a little bit to OOC…don't ya think? O.K, I'll stop wasting your time!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! Only my computer!!

Note: Terra was NEVER a school girl!! She _just_ got out of the rock!

**The Thoughts of the Return**

**Chapter one of six**

**Raven's Point Of View**

"She's back!! I can't believe it, but she's _back_!" HE yelled at the girl now standing in the door way. His voice was filled with thrill…something that I just couldn't feel right now.

In fact, if I felt anything, it would be dread. Hate. Anger. The list goes on…

I turned around and saw_… it._ I stared at… _her_.

The blond hair was a give away to who she was. Not to mention her bright-blue eyes.

So different from me.

My dark eyes…short, choppy hair…

So different. So…is that why _he_ chose _her_? Over _me_?

She stared at him and the rest of my friends, but everyone stared at her…smiling. I wasn't. How could I? I feel one strait emotion two her.

Hate. Such a strong word.

But oh-so true.

She told her story of how she returned. How she got out of the rock. How she got back.

To _her_ city.

_Her_ 'Home.'

Wrong.

This is MY city.

MY home.

I lived here…protected it, all she did was destroy.

And hurt.

And not just me. Oh no. She hurt _him_.

The boy who tried oh-so hard to make me smile…laugh, anything! Maybe that's why he loves _her_.

I can't feel.

She laughs at everything and anything he does…but she comes back and hurts him. Badly.

He almost said 'I love you' (The idea was written all over his face, and his emotions were showing it) but the same night, she betrayed him. Almost killed him…. He cried for hours…days.

And then picked back up and acted like nothing _ever _happened. I just don't understand how he did that. Maybe to keep us all happy with his jokes? Maybe.

She stared at everyone, into their eyes. Except me. Which I'm glad of, don't get me wrong.

She stared into the forgiving girls eyes.

The forgiving girl was hurt so much by her 'friend' in the past. But she kept coming back. She cared for her, helped her, cooked for her, and was the most excited to pick out room decorations for her.

She could only try to be her friend for so long.

The blond-haired girl then stared into another friend's eyes. He was strong, bold, but also hurt. I had never seen him feel so betrayed. He, as did all of us, trust her with everything. He was the strongest of all of us…but he had to be. He was like a father to us all, and he had to be there for us.

He could only act this way for a while longer.

Another friend was staring into her eyes, right past the hate she felt for him a while ago. He was the kind one. He could play chess with me, play video games with his best friend, keep our 'father' under control when he got out of hand, and explain the unexplainable to the most forgiving of our group.

Even though his kindness seemed to go on forever, if he was hurt enough, it ran out.

She then moved her eyes to the other boy. The betrayed. He was the most hurt of anyone. I can _feel_ his pain. He loved her. She ran away, hurt him. She came back! Only to betray his love once more. And now she's back. Again. '_Why?' _The question he ponders at night, when he can't sleep. Sometimes I would be in the common room at night; he would meet me there and say that one word. I always wondered what he meant but now I know.

'_Why did she come back? To hurt me again?'_

'_Why did she leave again?'_

He _will_ keep loving her. He needs a crutch. I just wish someone else would come along…and be that for him.

There was a few times where I thought _I _might be the lucky girl. The one he needed…the one he…loved. Every time He grabbed my arm to pull me out of the way of danger…every time his deep eyes stared into mine…

Then, Terra made a mistake.

A big one.

She stared into my eyes. Continued to tell her story, but stared into my eyes.

At that moment I chose to remember the last words I had ever spoken to her.

'_Do it, and it will be the last thing you _**ever**_ do.'_

Now I spoke new words, words I can never take back.

But everyone was hurt by her.

What else could I do?

I spoke the words deep, sharper than a blade, and made _sure_ she heard me.

"Leave again…it will be the last time you _ever_ step through those doors."

**A.N Please, read and review! **


End file.
